The Birthday Wish
by Savysavannah65
Summary: The Birthday Wish is about an epic love story between Tris and Tobias. With plot twists and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm okay, really Tobias"

"Tris, you go into a fist fight with Peter."

"Your point is?" Tobias looks up from my bloody knuckle and smiles. I feel his hands meet my cheeks. There rough but gentle. Hands that have been put to work over the years but are gentle enough to assemble a fragile piece of art. Our lips meet. I can feel his warm breath on my lips. We break apart.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tobias says as he turns around to go to his fridge. When he turns back around he's holding a chocolate cake with a candle on top. "Happy birthday. I managed to sneak a chocolate cake." I stand there memorized by the tiny flame on the top of the cake. "Well Tris, are you going to make a wish or what?"

"What? What do you mean?" In abnegation we never really celebrated out birthday because it would mean that we were self-indulged.

"You blow out the candle and make a wish." I look up at Tobias smiling. Once I make my wish I blow out the candle.

"Let's dig in!" I say grabbing hold of Tobias hand. We walk to the table in the middle of his room. "Now that I'm really a dauntless member do you think we need to keep our relationship hidden from everyone still?"

"Honestly I don't care what anyone thinks anymore."

"Good" I say. "Neither do I" Once I take my last bite of cake I look at the clock. '8:56' I stand up and push my seat into the table feeling the slick wood underneath my palms. "I have to go to training." Tobias turns around to face the clock. Since I was ranked first for initiation I got offered a position as leader. But I wasn't too fond of the idea of bossing people around with Erik by my side all day. So I picked to be a trainer for when the new initiates come. In till then I have to train every day to build up mussel and strength.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch then." Says Tobias as he turns back around to face me.

"Yup." Is all I say before I head down to the pit for training.

Training goes by smooth and fast, that is in till I see Peter come from behind a pillar out of the corner of my eye. "Come to pick another fight?" I say without looking up from my punching bag.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were still going to training. Because you know, I beat the crap out of you this morning." I look up from my punching bag to see that Peter has a black eye starting to form, a small cut on his lip and bruised knuckles.

"Have you looked it the mirror? Either way I would still come, I'm not some scared little child!" I say in an annoyed voice. I go back to my punching bag. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter roll his eyes.

"Also I was looking for Erik. You don't happen to know where he is?" I had seen him about five minutes ago but I wouldn't tell Peter that.

"No." I say annoyed. Peter walks away.

By the time lunch rolls around my knuckles have started to bleed again. When I reach the lunch tables Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah are all sitting down talking and taking the small bites of food. I sit down so that to my right is Christina and to my left is an empty space. As I start to eat my food I realize that all conversation has stopped and everyone is looking at me. "What?" Everyone starts to laugh; Christina nudges me in the arm.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" she asks with a wide smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Tris, we all know that it's your birthday." Uriah says.

"Wait, how do you guys know?" As I finish my sentence I look over at Christina who is giggling.

"What?" She asks still giggling.

"You told everyone?"

"Tris, it's not some big secrete that Christina has to keep. It's just a birthday." Says Lynn

"I guess you're correct."

"Anyway." Says Uriah "Do you want to come with us tonight? We're all going zip lining." I think about it for a couple of seconds.

"Sure, sounds like it would be fun."

"What sounds like fun?" Asks Tobias as he sits down in the empty seat next to me.

"Oh, they just wanted me to go zip lining with them tonight."

"Four, you want to come?" asks Uriah.

"No thank you. It's not my kind of thing." Says Four. As he says that I think about the time I went into his fear land scape. He's scared to heights. I remember when all the initiates played capture the flag. He didn't want to clime the fairs wheel because of his fear, but after wards he followed me, all the way to the very top.

"Okay then, you're going to miss out on some fun." Says Uriah shrugging his shoulders. Everyone goes back to eating and chatting. I nudge Tobias with my elbow.

"I see that when you said you didn't care what anyone thought you really meant that." I say with a smile

"Well now, why would I lie?" Asks Tobias with a smile.

"I like not caring what anyone thinks."

"So do I." Says Tobias as he grabs hold of my hand under the table. Once I finish the last bite of food from my plate the buzzer that signals that lunch is over goes off. It's loud and annoying I am used to it now but sometimes it takes me by surprise. After lunch I go back to training. When I'm training I see Peter from behind a pillar again.

"Peter! What do you want?" I ask half annoyed for being here again half angry for spying on me. Peter has a surprised look on his face. "Well? What do you want?"

"T-Tris…" Peter is stuttering. "I-I…" Peter stops to think for a second. "I think I love you."

I walk up to him and slap him across the face.

"How dare you say that!" I'm yelling before I realize I made the decision to yell.

"What?" Peter asks confused.

"Last month you tried to kill me, you tried to beat me up this morning, you don't go a day without tormenting me! I hate you!" Peter face turns from sad to angry.

"W-Well…" Peter doesn't know what to say. After a couple seconds of silence he just walks away. I am no longer in the mood for training so I go back to my room to relax. Now that I'm a full dauntless member I have my out room. It's plan, planer than Tobias. A though pops into my head. Tobias, what am I going to tell him? Will I tell him? I think for a second, I have to we made a promise to each other that we wouldn't keep secretes from each other. Tonight, after I go zip lining, I'll tell him. I get a cold glass of water and sit down on my bed, that's when I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yell. Tobias walks into my room. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be working in the control room right now?" I ask confused.

"Yes, I saw what happened with you and Peter."

"How?"

"Tris, I monitor all the cameras." He smiles. "I see everything." I can't help but frown. "So, Peter loves you…"

"I don't know what got over him. I know he really hates me." Tobias looks at me.

"I'm not too sure of that."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, I love you, I hate him, and I slapped him witch felt pretty damn good." Tobias putts his hands on my face and kisses me.

"I love you." Says Tobias with his forehead pressed to mine.

"I love you too." I say in a soft voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias and I lie down on my bed and talk for the rest of the afternoon. I look up at the clock. It reads '7:45' that's when I hear a loud knock at the door and multiple loud voices.

"Tris, It's time to go zip lining." The voice that speaks from behind the door belongs to Christina. I look over at Tobias who is lays on my bed with his elbows propping himself up.

"Go, have fun." I squeeze his hand and walk out of my room to see that Lynn, Will, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene are standing at my front door.

"You ready?" Asks Christina.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Everyone turns around, we all run out of the dauntless compound. The streets look different at night. When we reach the railroad I can see a train headed our way. We all start to run along the railway, we all jump onto the moving train. The first couple times jumping onto the train frightened me, but now it's normal, and somewhat fun. The train ride lasts for about ten minutes after that the train slows down, without stopping and we all jump off. I prefer the jumping on part of the train rather than the jumping off part.

"Are we almost there?" I ask

"Yes." Says Uriah without turning around. We go into a building that's dark on the inside; it looks like it's been abandoned for years. We all cram into an elevator and Lynn presses a Button that says '99' when we reach the top I can feel a breeze come from a giant hole in the roof. There's a ladder connecting us to the roof. I'm the last to climb up it. Zeke, Uriah's older brother is already there.

"Who want to be the first to go?" He asks pointing to the city with a zip line in the air disappearing somewhere that's to far for me to see. I can feel the cool breeze. I look at the city. It looks different than it does in the day. In the day everything looks dirty and old, not worth your attention. But now, it looks beautiful. The lights in buildings, everything looks clean. The buildings don't look dirty anymore, the giant navy blue sky is filled with shimmering stars, and the moon is full and beautiful. When I turn back to face Zeke I see Marlene getting hooked up to the zip line.

"You ready?" Asks Zeke. Marlene nodes her head. Zeke pulls Marlene back and then pushes her, sending her flying down the zip line. We watch her in till she disappears.

"Who's next?" Asks Zeke. I walk up to him.

"I'll go."

"You're sure stiff?" Asks Zeke as he straps me in.

"I'm not a stiff anymore. I'm Dauntless."

"Oh ya, I forgot, you got ranked first." I node my head. "You ready?"

"Yup." Is all I say. Next thing I know, I'm flying. For the first couple of seconds I'm scared, terrified. But I look around at the beautiful city and it calms me. I start to laugh. This is crazy I think to myself. I look to my right and I see the fairs wheel that Tobias and I climbed. I can't help but smile at the thought of that night. I look to my left, it's like I'm in a whole new world, and I'm flying in it. When I turn my head to look strait I can see the end of the zip line starting to appear. Next thing I know I'm pulling the brakes. I fall into arms and hands that have joined together.

"Was that fun?" Asks Marlene

"Yes. It really was." I say out of breath from the zip line. Once everyone is down we all head back to Dauntless. On the train ride back all I can think of if how beautiful the city looked at night. When we reach Dauntless I'm tired from this night. I slowly walk to Tobias apartment. I knock on the door. After a couple of seconds a hear footsteps coming to the door and Tobias opens it up.

"You look tired."

"I am." I say as I stumble into Tobias apartment. I lay down on his bed.

"So, how was it?"

"Amazing. Everything was beautiful." I say is a sluggish voice. Tobias puts his hand on my head and plays with my hair.

"Go to sleep Tris, You've had a busy day." I do just as Tobias says, I go to sleep.

The next morning when I wake up I have the bed to myself, Tobias is no longer by my side, I hear that the shower is on, so that means he must be in the shower. I lay in the bed for a couple of minutes and then decide that it's time to get up. When I get up I hear the shower turn off. I get a cold glass of water and sit at the table that's in the middle of the room. When Tobias walks out of the bath room he is fully dressed; he wears a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Good morning." He says smiling

"Good morning." I grunt "I don't want to go to training this morning. I just want to stay here, with you."

"I wish I could do that every day." He says smiling.

"Want to walk down to breakfast together?" I ask still partly tired.

"Yes." I walk up to him and hug him. Right then a loud buzzer goes off, but it's not the buzzer for breakfast, it's an alarm. I look up at Tobias's face, he looks confused. "Stay here."

"No Tobias, I'll go, stay here." He looks worried. I walk out the door, I look to my left, no one is there. I look to my right and I feel a horrid pain stab in me, it's in my thigh. I sink down to the ground covered in thick warm blood. I can't think strait. My vision is going fuzzy. After a couple of seconds I can't think at all, my mind goes blank and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake I am in a dark room. I have a bandage on my right thigh. I am lying on a bed. I have no idea how long I have been out for. I sit up; a shooting pain goes all up my leg forcing me to lie back down. Where am I? Right then the door opens and light breaks through the door way. My voice is sluggish, probably from the all blood loss.

"Where am I? Who are you and what do you want with me?" I ask scared but trying my best to hide it. But I don't hide it well enough.

"Hello Tris my name is Dr. Marten. Don't be scared. We will just be doing some, tests on you."

"Where am I?"

"That is none of your concern." It is my concern but I'm too tired to argue with him. Next thing I know he's dragging me by my arm into a small white room.

"We know that you're divergent and that you can control your fears where you're in your fear landscape. So today we will be seeing how you react to your fears in real life." I start to panic. The doctor leaves the room and locks the door. I look around. Nothing is in the room. It's just plain white walls and a plain white floor. Then from the far corner of the room a tiny flam starts. It grows bigger by the second. I can feel the smoke in my throat and I don't know what to do.

I run towards the building that Tris was brought into. Peter by my side.

"So Four, how are we going to go about this?" Asked Peter as he runs by my side.

"I don't know, I'm just going to go in there and get her out. Why are you here anyway?"

"You're not the only one who cares about her Four." I roll my eyes and run into the building. There are two guards by the door. I shoot one in the stomach and Peter shoots the other one in the arm.

There are multiple doors and multiple hallways but in one hallway there are two guards standing by a room.

"That must be the room there keeping Tris in." I say looking at Peter. I can see smoke coming out of the room. "We half to get in there now!" Right as I finish my last word Peter shoots the two guards. I run to open the door but it's locked.

I can hear someone trying to open the door.

"Tris someone shouts."

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, are you okay?"

"No, get my out of here…" I turn to look at the flames. There bigger now and there draining the life out of me. "The room…" I have to stop to get my breath. If Tobias doesn't open the door soon I'm going to die in here with that doctor watching me though a camera. I wonder if he knows that Tobias is trying to get me out. If he does he doesn't send any guards that I know of to get them. "Tobias, the rooms on fire and I'm shot" I sink to the ground unable to hole up my height. Blood is coming through the wrap around my thigh. Finally I hear the giggling of keys and Tobias opens the door. He drags me out of the room. I see Peter by his side. Peter? What is he doing here? Tobias picks me up. That's the last thing I remember before I pass out.

When I wake up I'm lying down on a bed. I open my eyes. I'm in Tobias's room on his bed . I can't help but coifing from the fire. The smoke might still be in my lugs. Within a minute Tobias is by my side.

"Are you okay Tris?" I look down at my thigh. It feels better so he must have gotten the bullet out. But it still hurts a lot.

"No." Tobias kisses my forehead. I try to sit up but he gently pushes me back down.

"Tris, you got shot and then you got put into a burning building. You have to rest." I don't bother to object because I know that he's right.

"What was Peter doing with you?"

"He wanted to come." Tobias says almost annoyed.

"What?" I ask confused. But then I remember about the other day when he came to tell me his feeling for me.

"I guess that boy really does love you."

"Peter doesn't know what love is. He can go to hell. He tried to kill me last month. I will never forget that!" The memory scars me. I still wake up screaming some nights from having nightmares about that night, the night that Al, Drew and he tried to through be into the chasm.

"I agree. Now rest, don't use all your energy ranting about how Peter can go to hell." I look up at Tobias who is holding my hand.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris. You know, I will never leave you." I smile.

"I will never leave you either. If I ever die, it will be to save you." Tobias kisses me on the cheek.

"You die, I die too." Tobias's stops for a moment and his expiration changes.

"What?" I ask worried.

"Nothing, go to sleep." He says in a calm voice. I struggle to sit up.

"What?" I demand. Tobias looks at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Tris."

"Sorry for what? What are you talking about?"

I sink down into the bed with tears rolling down my face. My face is hot. His words repeating in my head.

"Christina's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I'm lying down for but I know that I missed out on breakfast. Finally I pull myself together.

"How?" I ask Tobias. He thinks about what he's going to say for a moment.

"During the attack, she got shot in the head." I lean my head on Tobias shoulder. "I'm sorry Tris; I know how important she was in your life." I node my head.

"I think I need to get my mind off of everything for a bit, I'm going to go to training." I say as I stand up. But when I stand a shooting pain goes through my leg, I yelp and fall to the floor remembering that I had been shot. Tobias picks me up and putts me back in bed.

"Tris, did you just forget that you had been shot?" Asks Tobias. My voice is sluggish.

"Yes." I lay in bed for the rest of the day. Tobias comes in every hour to check on me. When his shift is all over from the control room he comes back into his apartment.

"You hungry?"

"Yes." I say turning to face and body towards him.

"I'll make us some oatmeal." He says as he goes into the kitchen. When he comes back about five minutes later he has two steaming bowls of oatmeal with mike in it. He pulls over a chair over and sits down next to the bed. I sit up and grab the bowl of oatmeal from him and smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says with a smile. I hear a knock at the door and look at Tobias.

"Who could that be?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'll go check." Tobias walks over to the door and opens it.

"Four, is Tris here?" The voice belongs to Peter. Tobias turns his head to look at me but his body is still blocking Peter from my view. I shake my head. He turns back around.

"No. Why do you want to see her anyways?" There's silence for a couple of seconds.

"Never mind." I can hear Peter getting farther and farther away. Tobias closes the door and walks back to the bed and sits down.

"Do you think Peter knows about us?" I ask.

"No, if he does he doesn't care because it looks like he really wants you."

"I just want him to leave me alone. Should I tell him about us?"

"If it means him leaving you alone, yes. I can tell him next time I see him."

"You sure? You know I can." Tobias nodes his head. "Okay." I continue to eat my oatmeal. Right after I fall back asleep in Tobias's arms.

When I wake I'm still in his arms. But instead of sitting down beside me he's laying down. I feel better so I try to stand. I can but I have to limp. I want to go see Christina but I remember that she's dead. I wonder how Will's taking everything. They were practically boyfriend and girlfriend. I turn around to see that Tobias is just waking up.

"Tris? What are you doing? You shouldn't be standing!" Tobias gets up.

"I'm fine, I feel much better."

"You sure?"

'Yes, want to go to breakfast together?"

"Tris, why do you always ask that? You know I'm going to say yes." Tobias smiles

"I don't know." I say. Tobias walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead with his hands rapped around my back.

"I'm going to get dressed and ready at my apartment. Want to meet me in my apartment when you're all ready?"

"Sure." He says. I limp out of Tobias's apartment. By the time I reach my apartment my whole leg is throbbing. I get dresses in a plan long sleeved black top and black leggings. When I walk out of my bathroom from brushing my teeth Tobias is sitting on my bed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." I walk over to him. He puts his arm over my shoulder so I can lean on him when I walk. When I reach the lunch table that I usually sit at I see that everyone is there, other than Will. "Will didn't take the news well?" I ask.

"No." Says Lynn. Tobias sits me down and gives my hand a little squeeze.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened to you yesterday." Says Marlene.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Asks Uriah.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'm going to go talk to Peter." Says Tobias.

"Now?" I ask. He nodes his head and walks into the direction of Peter. I look over my shoulder to see that there both standing. Tobias is talking to him. Peter looks sad and sits back down. Tobias walks back over. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is there something going on between you too?" Asks Lynn point to Tobias and I. We look at each other.

"Yes, why?" Says Tobias. I look over at him and smile. They all looked shocked.

"Really?" Asks Uriah.

"Yes." I say. He just looks back down at his food. We all go back to eating. Today it's just some plan cereal with milk. When breakfast is over Tobias helps me up. "I think they took that pretty well."

"I think so too. Are you going to training today?" I think about it for a second.

"Yes."

"Okay, well you have to go easy."

"Yes, I know." I watch Tobias walk away. When I turn around Peter is standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I ask in a firm voice.

"So what Tobias told me at breakfast, it was true?"

"Yes, very true." I start to walk away put Peter's voice stops me.

"Tris!" He yells. I turn around. "Could we ever, be friends?" I don't even have to think about what the answer will be.

"We could never be friends Peter. Never!" I turn around and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

After training I go back to my apartment. I get a cold glass of water and lie down on my bed, I try to relax. It's hard; all I can think about is Christina being dead and Peter confessing his love to me. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yell. Tobias walks in. "Hey."

"Hey, so I've realized something." He says.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I ask half paying attention to him.

"We haven't been on a date." My attention is now all on him.

"Your right, we haven't." I try to think of when we have been on a date and I can't come up with anything.

"So tonight, we will go on a date." He says with a smile. I smile.

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Really? You're playing that game?" I ask. Tobias laughs.

"Yup." I give a small laugh.

"Fine, are we going right now?"

"If you're ready." He says helping me stand up away from my bed.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope. You come as you are."

"Okay then, I'm ready."

"Great!" Tobias and I walk out of the dauntless compound hand in hand. His hands feel nice when there tangled with mine by our side. We walk to the train tracks. It's dark and warm outside. I can see firefly's flying all around us as we walk by the train tracks. They light up a beautiful light green color. It's the perfect summer's night, the perfect night to go out on a date. I can see the trains head lights getting brighter and brighter, blinding me. The train is getting closer and closer. Tobias and I start to run along the tracks. A pain going through my leg but I ignore it. Tobias is in front of me. He jumps up into one of the train's carts helping me in right after. Once I'm on the train I sit down and try to relax. "Your leg okay?" I look over at Tobias and sit next to him with my back on the wall so he is on my right. My leg feeling like it's on fire but I don't want him to worry.

"It hurts a bit, but I'll live." I smile up at him and press my lips to his with my hands wrapped around his face. His face is smooth.

"Tris, I love you."

"I love you too Tobias." I can feel the train starts to slow down.

"You okay to jump out?" He asks.

"No, but there's no other way I can get out." Tobias and I stand up and move to the opening of the cart. I look up at him. He looks ever more handsome in the light of the moon. "One. Two. Three." We both jump out landing on some grass. I try to stay standing up when I land but I just fall to the ground. I have to lay down for a couple of seconds before I can get up because of the pain in my leg. Tobias is already standing.

"You good?" He asks walking over to me. I node my head. I look around, we are in a meadow. The sky is a beautiful dark blue with glimmering stars covering it. "Where here." Says Tobias looking out into the meadow.

"It's beautiful." I turn around and hug him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." We walk hand in hand to a point that's in the middle of the meadow. There is already a blanket and food set out for us. We sit down on the blanket. It's black and soft.

"You hungry?" Asks Tobias handing me a sandwich.

"I'm starving." I say as I take the sandwich out of his hand. I take a bite; turkey with mustard, one of my favorites. We eat our sandwiches with no talking. We just eat and stair out into the distance. The meadow looks like it never ends. All across the meadow are tiny white and purple and yellow flowers. I finish my sandwich slower that I thought I would have. Probably from taking small bites and being distracted from the beautiful meadow and sky. I lay down next to Tobias.

"Why did you pick here?"

"I don't know. It was remote, and beautiful." I look at him.

"Tobias, I want to grow old with you. I never want to leave you. I want us to stay together forever and one day get married." He looks at me and smiles. He grabs my face with his hands and kisses me.

"I want the exact same thing." He says. We kiss and lay in each other's arm without speaking for what feels like forever. Finally I speak up.

"What time is it?" I ask. Tobias looks at the watch on his left wrist.

"It's 10:47. Want to head back to the compound?"

"Not really. I want to stay here forever. But we have to go at some point and I'm getting pretty tired."

"Okay." We stand up and put everything in a basket. We walk in the meadow in till we reach the train tracks after a couple of minutes of walking along the tracks we see the train coming. Everything is fuzzy, probably because I'm so tired. Next thing I know Tobias is saying goodnight to me and the door to my apartment. "Good night Tris." Tobias runs his hand through my hair; I put my hand on his.

"Good night." I turn around and walk into my apartment. That's when I see her sitting on my bed. But it can't be, she is supposed to be dead. She stands up and walking out of the shadows. She comes toward me.

"Hello Tris." It really is her. She's alive.

"Christina?"


	6. Chapter 6

I feel Christian's arms wrap around me. "You're, you're not dead!" I say.

"I was, but I wasn't shot in the head either. The Erudite brought me back to life. I think you brother helped take part in it."

"What, why would they want you alive?" I start to worry and back up. Christina slowly walking towards me.

"They wanted me to help them out with something." I'm really worried now. Christian's voice is different, as if she's not the one speaking. My back it's the door. I giggle the door knob in till I open the door. Christina slams the door shut.

"What do you want Christina?" I try to open the door but Christina is holding it shut. She's stronger than me and I know that.

"I don't want anything Tris. It's the Erudite that want something. They want you. But don't worry they want you alive." I push Christina away from me. She falls to the ground. I turn around and run down the hall towards the direction Tobias went in.

"Tobias!" I yell. I feel someone pull my hair. I turn around and try to punch Christina. She doges my punch kicking my in the leg. I yelp. "Tobias!" I scream. I punch Christina in the stomach, she lets go of my hair. I run down the hall. I turn the corner seeing Tobias running toward me.

"Tris, stop I will kill you if I have too." I turn around. Christina is holding a gun that's pointed at my head. I turn around the corner thinking I got away. But I feel a stabbing pain in my left arm.

"Tris!" Yells Tobias fall to the floor. She is on me; she punches me in the face. I feel a weight being lifted off of me. I look up Tobias is pulling her off of me. He punches her in the face, she stumbles back. I get up. She punches Tobias in the jaw, then again in the stomach. She tries to kick him but he grabs her leg. She pushes him back. I step in and punch her in the face. She steps back making it so I just barely hit her cheek. Tobias grabs her and hits her head hard on the wall. She falls to the ground. I stand waiting for her to get up but she doesn't. But she's not dead. Tobias speaks without looking at me.

"I don't think she's wake."

"Good." I say out of breath. I feel something warm run down my arm. I remember being shot. It hurts; it feels like it's on fire. I fall to the ground.

"Tris!" yells Tobias. He's by my side.

"My arm." I see him look at my arm.

"She shot you." I can feel Tobias pick me up. My voice is small and sluggish.

"Why do I keep getting shot?" Tobias doesn't speak. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up I'm in Tobias's room. He's sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at me.

"I took the day off to take care of you." He says. I smile.

"Thank you. Tobias, why don't you bring me to the doctors that are in the compound like a normal person?" I ask. I'm tired and I can't move my left arm due to the pain.

"Because Christina is still out there and she could easily kill you there. But here, she can't." I didn't realize that before.

"Thank you. She didn't want to kill me you know." I say.

"Well it looked like that to me. What did she want? How is she alive?"

"She said that the Erudite brought her back to life. She said that they wanted me alive for something, but they were willing to get her to kill me too." I think for a moment. "She said that my brother helped bring her back to life. How could we do that Tobias? How could he help bring back a person that they were just going to send out and try to kidnap me and kill me!" Tobias looks at me for a moment.

"I don't know Tris, but I do know that you're tougher than they are. You can and will survive anything that they throw at you." I smile.

"Can I have some ice for my arm?" I ask. Tobias nodes his head and goes to the fridge. When he comes back he's holding a blue ice pack. He slips the pack under my left shoulder where I got shot and it feels better almost instantly. The whole day consists of Tobias by my side bringing me stuff; icepacks, water, pillows. I try not to think about the fact that Christina is roaming around dauntless compound and could kill me at any moment. I hear a knock at the door and my heart rate jumps up. I Look at Tobias. He grabs his gun and opens the door. I can see him relax once he sees who's at the door.

"Four, I know Tris is in here and I really need to talk to her."

"Why?" Asks Tobias in a firm voice.

"Christina, she gave me a message for Tris." The door opens all the way and Peter is standing in the door way.

"Come in." Says Tobias as he shuts the door and walks towards me. He sits down on the bed and holds my hand. Peter walks up towards us.

"She wanted me to tell you that if you don't let her bring you to Erudite headquarters she will start killing the ones you love and care about." I look up at Tobias.

"Is that all she said?" I ask in a sluggish voice?

"She said if you want this to stop you have to meet her in the pit at 10:00pm."

"I think it's time for you to go now Peter." Says Tobias without looking up at him.

"B-But Tris, a-are you okay?" Peter asks. Tobias turns his head to face Peter.

"I said I think it's time for you to go now." Peter turns around and walks out. Tobias gets up and locks the door. He walks back to the bed and sits down. "You're not going!"

"Then what will we do?" Tobias thinks for a moment.

"We have to send them a message. We have to let them know that we aren't going to follow there rules. That we do what we want. That we are dauntless." He stops for a moment. "We have to kill her." I think about it for a second. She's on their side now, she's gone, she tried to kill me and she threatened the ones I love and care about. I can never get her back.

"Okay, we can kill her." I say.


	7. Chapter 7

"How will you kill her though?" I ask Tobias. He thinks about it for a while.

"You'll go meet her in the pit at 10:00pm. But I'll hide, somewhere. Then, ill shoot her."

"That's it? It sounds easy."

"Well Tris, it's not meant to be hard."

"Okay." I look at the clock, 9:30pm.

"I have to be there in half an hour." Tobias putts his hands around my face as if he'd holding in up.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I node my head. But I don't fully believe him.

"If anything happens-" Tobias cuts me off.

"Nothing will happen. You hear me? We will both make it out fine." I node my head.

"Okay." For about the next twenty minutes we just talk and lay down on the bed. When I look back up at the clock it reads '9:54'.

"I better get going." I say to Tobias who is laying down beside me. I stand up but he catches my hand.

"Tris, don't worry. You'll be fine." I node my head.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Tobias lets go of my hand. I walk out of the apartment towards the pit. I feel like I'm walking right to my death. But I know that we have a plan. I just hope it works. When I reach the pit Christina is all ready waiting for me. Behind her I see Tobias behind a pillar with his gun. He left after I did but he still managed to get here before I did. I hope she doesn't see him.

"You ready?" Asks Christina.

"Yes." As I say that Christina turns around and shoots Tobias in the leg. I scream and he falls to the ground. I run toward her pushing her to the ground. I lunge for the gun that's on the floor. Christina pushes me out of the way. I turn around and punch her in the face. I grab the gun and stand up. Christina is on the floor with blood trickling from her nose.

"Tris, it's me! It's Christina. " I look at her for a second. She looks like the old Christina, but the old her wouldn't have tried to kill me and Tobias.

"No it's not. I lost you when you got brought you back to life." She opens her mouth to speak but I pull the trigger. I hear a loud bang and her head falls to the ground. She's dead, I killed her. I turn around and fall to the ground by Tobias's side.

"You where right Tris. It's not as easy as it sounds." He says. I smile.

"Let's get you bandaged up." I say as I help him up. He's limping. I can feel him put his height on me as we walks. "I'm sorry you had to get in this mess." I say.

"Tris, I wanted to. I wanted to protect you because I love you." I look up at him.

"Thank you. " Finally we reach his apartment. The door is unlocked so we just walk right in. I help Tobias over to the bed and he lays down. "I'm going to get some stuff to help you get better."

"Stuff?" He says confused.

"Yes, stuff. Like wrap, ice, tweezers to get that bullet out of your leg."

"You know Tris, you can just take me down to the doctors and you won't have to do any of this." I think about it for a second.

"You can't walk. I'll take you in the morning when you will be feeling a bit better."

"Okay. Tris, you know you don't have to take the bullet out. The doctor will in the morning."

"If you think you can handle the pain." I say.

"I can handle the pain." Tobias says. I go to the kitchen to get an ice pack and some fabric to wrap around his leg. When I come back I see that Tobias is already asleep. So I put the ice pack by his leg, wrap up his leg and fall asleep beside him.

When I wake up he's staring at me.

"Gosh. You scared me." I say laughing.

"Good morning." I smile.

"Good morning. Is you leg better?"

"Yea. But it still hurt's, but I'll survive." I stand up and give him my hand.

"Come on, we have to get you down to see the doctor so they can get that bullet out of your leg." He takes my hand and stands up. Putting most of his weight on me. We walk down to the infirmary. Once we're there a doctor comes to help Tobias.

"I have to go to training. But I can stay if you want."

"No I'll be fine Tris. Go to training." I lean down and kiss him.

"I'll come check on you at lunch." He nodes his head.

"Okay." I walk out of the infirmary and go down to the pit for training. Peter is there. I try to ignore him but it doesn't work.

"Tris!" I ignore him.

"Tris!" I turn around.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"I know that we can never be friends, so I have to do this just once." He walks up to me.

"Do what?" He grabs my head and kisses me. I push him off of me and punch him in the face.

"What the fuck Peter? You know I hate you and you know I'm with Tobias!" He doesn't say anything. He just turns around and runs away. I turn around and walk to training. Peter must really be in love or a complete retard. Or both. Finally it's lunch time. Before I go to sit and eat with everyone I go to check on Tobias and tell him what appended. When I reach him he's lying down on a bed and smiling. "They gave you pain killers, didn't they?" I ask smiling.

"You bet." When Tobias smiles he looks younger. I don't know how to tell him about Peter so I just spit it out.

"Peter kissed me." His smile fades.

"He came up to me and kissed me. I yelled at him and punched him in the face. Then he ran off." Tobias struggles to get up.

"I'm going to kill that little-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. Right now you have to rest. You can kill him when you all better." I smile. "Now lay back down." Tobias does as I say. "I love you Tobias. I will always love you." He sits up and kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you too. I will always love you."

The next day Tobias is up and walking. After breakfast I walk him to the control room because he still has a hard time walking. Peter walks by us. He makes eye contact with me, then with Tobias. Tobias walks up to Peter with Peter backing up. Peter's back hits the wall, he can't go anywhere. Tobias punches Peter in the face. Once. Twice. Three times. Peter sinks to the ground in a heap with blood rolling down his face.

"You stay away from Tris, got that?" Peter slowly nodes his head. Tobias turns around to face me. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I shake my head.

"It's okay." Tobias walks into the control room slamming the door shut with out another word. I look down at Peter and walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

After training. I go to my room to get changed. I change into a pair of black jeans and a black tank-top. Tobias is still working in the control room so I decide to go hang out with Will, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. Uriah is getting a tattoo while the others watch. I walk up towards them.

"What's Uriah getting a tattoo of?" I ask to anyone who is listening to me. Marlene turns around to face me.

"He's getting a dagger on his arm." I nod. We watch Uriah for a couple of minutes. Will turns around to face me.

"So, are you and Four, like, really a thing?" Will asks. I think about the other day when we told them about our relationship. I nod my head.

"Yes." I can't help but smile at the thought of Tobias and I together.

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen either of you for a while." I don't really want to tell him that Christina came back to life and that I killed her and that we both got shot so I just tell him as little as possible.

"We've been busy." Lynn turns around, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What" I ask.

"Nothing." She says. I nudge her in the arm. When Uriah is done they all leave to go get some food. I leave to go see if Tobias is back for work. As I walk down the dark hall I feel a hand clamp over my mouth. I try to scream but it muffles my voice. I struggle to get out of the persons grip, there stronger than I am, there holding me back by my arms. I bite hard on the hand but it stays over my mouth. I feel a sharp pain go through my back. The pain goes all up my body. But it's not the pain from a gun shot. I got stunned. I fall to the ground, I see the person who stunned me.

"Peter?"

"Tris, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but if I can't have you, no one can."

"Your going to kill me?" I ask. I try to move but I can't. Peter picks me up.

"Yes." He says. I scream. "Shut up Tris!"

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Oh shut up, no one will come to the rescue this time."

"Tobias!" I yell. Still no one comes. I start to feel by body come back to life with energy. I roll out of Peters arms. He kicks me hard in the ribs when I land. I scream again. He picks me up so I'm standing and stuns me again. I fall to the ground. I can feel him pick me up. Everything is getting darker. My vision is getting worse and worse by the second. I can hear the sound of rushing water getting closer and closer. We're headed to the chasm. "Tobias!" I scream. My voice is scratchy. Finally I see Tobias running toward us from behind Peter. Peter must hear Tobias coming because turns around. He drops me hard on the ground I hit my head hard on a metal pole. We're above the chasm. I try to get up, but I can't. I see Peter punch Tobias in the face, twice. Tobias kicks him hard in the shin. Peter try's to punch Tobias in the face again but Tobias moves out of the way. Peter grabs his stun gun and stuns him. Tobias falls to the ground unable to get up. Peter picks me up. He lifts me over the railing so he can drop to my death but I roll out of his arms before he can. I can see Tobias trying to get up. I stand. I am shaky and weak, but I stand. Peter pushes me to the ground. I yelp. I stand up and throw a weak punch at his face. He dodges it. Tobias stand up and grabs Peter from behind. I grab Peters stun gun and stun him. He goes weak, Tobias is holding him up. I'm weak from being stunned so many times. I fall to the floor. My vision still not getting any better. Tobias looks at me then at Peter who is struggling to get out of Tobias's grip. Tobias snaps his neck and he falls to the ground. Dead. Tobias helps me up. He's not as strong as he usually is. Probably from being stunned. We walk together to Tobias's apartment. We have to lean on each other because we're both to weak on our own. We reach his apartment and crash on his bed.

"You okay?" Tobias asks. I look at him.

"No. You?"

"No. Peter tried to kill you!" Tobias voice goes angry. I hold his hand in mine tangling my fingers with his.

"It's okay Tobias. I'm alive, I'm here with you and Peter is out of our lives, for good." I kiss him. "Thank you. Not just for saving me tonight. But for always saving me, for always being there for me." He runs his free hand through my hair.

"Thank you Tris. You have always been there for me too. I will never leave you and I know, that you will never leave me." When he speaks though's words I know, that there true.


End file.
